Not applicable.
This invention relates to films having reduced dielectric constants, and more particularly to a process for producing mesoporous ceramic films having increased porosity, reduced halide content and reduced metal content.
There is a need in the electronics industry to prepare integrated circuits with increased feature density. In order to do this effectively, metal wiring in the devices must be placed closer together. As the feature size decreases, insulating materials with more insulating ability are required. Currently, devices at 0.18 micron line width use materials based on dense silica, or partially fluorinated derivatives thereof. Typical dielectric constants for these materials range between about 4.2 and 3.8, wherein the dielectric constant is a relative scale in which a vacuum is defined as having a dielectric constant of about 1. As the line width in the devices decreases to 0.13 microns and below, significant decreases in the dielectric constant of the interlayer dielectric material will be required. Current estimates suggest that dielectric constants in the range of 2.2 or less will be required. To accomplish this goal, various classes of materials are currently under investigation. These include both organic polymers and porous oxide materials.
One potential route to reducing the dielectric constant is to develop voids within the material. In the case of silica-based materials, there are several ways to accomplish this. It is known that aerogels and xerogels have very high porosity, and subsequently dielectric constants as low as 1.1 or less. Several drawbacks have been found to this approach. First, the materials are not mechanically robust, and have difficulty surviving the integration process employed in chip manufacturing. Also, the porosity is made up of a broad distribution of pores sizes. This causes problems in etching and achieving a uniform sidewall barrier coating.
Another possible class of porous silica materials is zeolites. Methods are known to prepare thin films of zeolites, but the relatively low porosity prevents them from achieving dielectric constants of 2.3 or less. A porosity of more than 55% is required to achieve the dielectric constants in a SiO2 material of interest, according to the Maxwell equation (the Maxwell equation is described in Kingery et al., Introduction to Ceramics, p.948 (John Wiley and Sons, Inc. 1970)).
With these criteria in mind, some have proposed employing ordered mesoporous silica materials to prepare low dielectric constant films. Preparation of thin film materials is a requirement of this technology. It is currently known that preparation of mesoporous films can be accomplished via a sol gel route. Several examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,457 to Brinker et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,891 to Liu et al., and WO 99/37705. These examples demonstrate that it is possible to prepare mesoporous silica films.
However, both the Brinker et al. and Liu et al. patents fail in several aspects identified by the present inventors as being critical to forming films acceptable for use in electronics applications. Neither patent teaches the use of reagents acceptable for use in the electronics industry. Both recite the use of a cationic, quaternary ammonium surfactant which is required to template the ordered pore structure of this class of materials. Such surfactants have halide counter ions which are corrosive to the metals and some barrier materials used in the preparation of integrated circuits. Although Liu et al. teaches performing ion exchange to remove the halide, it is not clear from Liu et al. how much, if any, of the halide remains within the film after ion exchange. Moreover, the ion exchange step increases the complexity and expense of the method.
Another problem with the prior art is the use of HCl as the acid catalyst for the sol gel reaction to form silica from a silica precursor such as tetraethylorthosilicate. Halides are, as mentioned above, corrosive to the metals and barriers used in these applications.
In addition to teaching the use of cationic surfactants to template the ordered pore structure of mesoporous films, U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,457 to Brinker et al. also teaches the use of nonionic surfactants for the same purpose. However, Brinker et al. does not appreciate the advantages of using nonionic surfactants rather than cationic or anionic surfactants.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The invention provides a process for producing a ceramic film having a dielectric constant below 2.3, a halide content of less than 1 ppm and a contaminant metal content of less than 1 ppm.
The invention also encompasses ceramic films having a dielectric constant below 2.3, a halide content of less than 1 ppm and a contaminant metal content of less than 1 ppm.